New love
by jesusfreak7777777
Summary: Although I'm a huge KN fan, but I wanted to see a KO so here it is. wow its been a while.
1. Tilting flying lessons

Tilting

Keladry of Mindelan woke up one fine spring morning and smiled.  It was dawn.  The rest of the palace was still asleep.  She carefully slid out of bed, trying not to disturb her various pets and prepared for the day.  First, she did a pattern dance with her glaive.  She then did several exercises designed to strengthen her arms and upper body.  By the time the first bell of the day had rung, she was in her tub, scrubbing away the sweat from her morning workout.  She sang as she dressed and went to breakfast still humming.  Several of her friends were already there.  She saw Merric of Hollyrose and Esmond of Nicoline.  Seaver of Tasride appeared soon after she sat down.  Faleron of King's Reach was away and Prince Roald was eating with his family.  Kel was half through her meal when she realized what was wrong.

            "Where's Neal?" She asked the same time as someone else.  Apparently the thought had just come to Merric too.  Esmond frowned.

            "I was hoping you would know.  When did you last see him?"

            "Last night at dinner.  He said he was going to visit Yuki." Kel replied.  The boys began to grin. 

            "Maybe he never left her rooms."  Said Merric with a glint in his eye.  Kel kicked him under the table.

            "Your mind is so dirty." She accused.

            "You were just wishing Cleon was here so you could do the same." Retorted Seaver.  Kel just blushed and didn't say anything.  Her friends started singing a soppy love ballad.  It was the same song they all had sung to Neal one night when he had one of his crushes on a beautiful court lady.  Kel picked up her tray and left.  She had a vague idea of going to the practice courts when she was hit from behind.  Her and the boy who hit her tumbled down a short flight of steps.  Kel had jumped up and was preparing to retaliate when she realized that the boy was laughing.  Kel couldn't help it, she joined in.  Owen of Jesslaw wasn't always graceful.  He lay on the floor gasping for air.  When he finally gained control, Kel offered him her hand.  He took it and pulled himself up.

            "Sorry Kel." He said, still gasping.  

            "What was so important that you had to knock me over to tell me?"  She asked with a smile.  Owen realized that he still held her hand in his.  He dropped it quickly.

            "Lord Wyldon sent me to ask if you wanted to tilt with him."  _Gods help me. Kel thought.  __I'm__ going to die a virgin and Cleon isn't here to help me with that.  Oh well.  Can't be helped. _

            "Turn down a chance to tilt with my lord." Kel joked.  "I like getting pounded until I can't see straight."  Owen laughed and they headed down to the stables.  Owen readied Lord Wyldon's mount as Kel readied Peachblossom.  He was a strawberry-roan gelding with a mean streak.  When she was ready, Kel grabbed her practice mount and headed out.  Owen was a step behind.  Wyldon was already on the field.

            "Hello Sir Keladry." He greeted her.

            "Hello Lord Wyldon." She replied with a bow.

            "Let's see if your tilting skills have improved since you became a knight." Kel gulped.

            "I hope so, sir."  Kel mounted Peachblossom as Owen held her lance.  Once she was up, Owen handed the lance up.  His hand brushed hers for a moment and he blushed.  _I wonder what's got into him.  Kel thought.  She cleared her mind as she rode to the other end of the field and Lord Wyldon mounted.  Owen stepped into the middle and checked that they were ready.  He gave the signal and ran out of the way.  "Charge."  Kel whispered to her horse.  He had been taught verbal commands so Kel would never have to use the spur.  She lowered her lance at Wyldon.  She hit his shield square as he hit hers.  She was a bit surprised.  The impact didn't seem as bad as it usually was.  She shook out her hands and readied herself for another round.  After four rounds, Kel flew from the saddle.  Owen helped her up and gave her a drink of water. _

            "That was jolly." He said. "I can only last one round before he has me out of the saddle."  Wyldon rode over to where she was sitting.

            "That was very good, Keladry.  I am impressed.  Only Lord Raoul lasts longer.  He has trained you well."  Kel nodded in reply.  She could take compliments if they were addressed to her former knight-master.  "Are you ready for another round?" 

            "Yessir."  Kel mounted again.  She rode once more, and didn't fly, when someone came to the fence.  Owen went over to the messenger and seemed to be having an argument with him.  He finally ran over to Kel.

            "This guy has a message for you." He said, clearly angry.  "He says it's urgent."  _Why would Owen be upset about a message for me?_

            "Can I help you?"  She asked the man.  He handed her a letter.  "Thank you."  Kel opened the letter as Owen flittered around.  Peachblossom eyed him as if looking for a meal.  Kel held his reins tighter in her hand.  The message was brief.


	2. The Letter gasp faint

The letter

_Dear Lady Sir Keladry of Mindelan,_

_            We regret to inform you that Sir Cleon of Kennan has perished in a battle.  As you are probably aware, he was training village lads in defense.  They were attacked by a raiding party of Scanrans.  Only one member survived.  Sir Cleon's last words were of you.  He wanted you to know that he will always love you. _

_            Regretfully Yours,_

_                                        General Vanget haMinch_

            Kel swayed in the saddle.  This was a joke.  A not funny joke, but a joke nonetheless.  He couldn't be dead.  It wasn't possible.  She read the letter again and began to laugh.  It had to be a joke.  She handed the letter to Owen.  

            "Isn't that a horrible joke?"  She inquired, still laughing.  "Someone is playing a mean joke on me.  Whoever it is will not laugh much longer.  That letter scared me."  She realized that Owen wasn't laughing.  She looked at him uncertainly.  "It is a joke?" She implored.

            "Kel…" Owen began.  He didn't get any farther.  Kel hit the ground with a thump.  She had fainted.

            "What's the matter?"  Demanded Wyldon.  "What's wrong with her?"  Only Owen could discern the concern in his voice.  Lord Wyldon liked Kel.  Owen began pulling Kel up.  Lord Wyldon helped her up.

            "I'll take her back to her rooms.  You take care of the horses."  Wyldon ordered.

            "Sir, you don't know where her rooms are and her horse hates me."  Owen objected and prepared himself to be chastised.  Instead, Wyldon nodded and handed Kel over.  Owen barely managed to get Kel to her rooms.  She was heavy.  He gently laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.  He was just covering her up when the door burst open.  

 Thanks to those who reviewed.  I've already written the whole thing, but I wanted to wait and see if people liked it or not.

Camisole-Pudgy guys are usually the sweetest.  I loved Owen when I was reading Page and wanted Kel to end up with him in Squire.

Keziah-No, I haven't read Lady Knight.  I'm trying to convince my parents that I need a back to school present, but it isn't working.  I guess I'll have to save my lunch money for a while.


	3. Neal to the rescue nananananana Batman

Sorry I forgot to put this before.  Everything is Tamora Pierce's except the plot, which is mine.  The characters are hers.

Neal to the rescue

Neal was standing in the doorway, looking rather disheveled.

            "What happened?"  He demanded.  Owen handed him the letter as he finished getting Kel situated.  Neal read it and looked up at Owen.  

            "She passed out.  After, of course, she laughed like a fool and claimed that it was a joke.  I hope she's okay."  Neal nodded absentmindedly and reached a hand out to Kel to heal her.  Owen knocked his hand away.  "This isn't a pain you can fix.  Her soul is hurt.  You can't heal that."  Neal nodded again.  He seemed too shocked to do anything else.  "We should go."  Owen gently grabbed Neal's arm and steered him out of the room.  Owen shut the door.  "Lock it."  Ordered Owen.  Neal complied.  He followed Owen out to the stables where Owen met Wyldon.

            "How is she?" He inquired.

            "She's sleeping now, thank the Goddess."

            "What caused that?  Sir Keladry's never had fainting fits before."

            "Sir Cleon has died."  Owen explained.

            "Why should that matter?  He was a friend of hers, I know, but I didn't think that she would faint over his death."

            "Cleon and Kel were," Owen searched for the right word.

            "Seeing each other." Interjected Neal.  It was the first time he spoke since hearing the news.  Realization dawned on Wyldon's face.

            "Oh." Was all he said.  "You may have the rest of the day off, Owen."

            "Thank you sir."  Owen rarely got a day off.  He knew it was because of Kel.  He and Neal headed back up to the palace.

            "Where are the others?" inquired Owen.

            "I wouldn't know." Replied Neal.

            "Didn't you see them at breakfast?"

            "I uh ate breakfast with Yuki."  Owen grinned.  They headed for the knights quarters.  The boys were in Merric's rooms.  They looked up as Neal and Owen came in.

            "So Neal, did you have fun last night?"  Asked Seaver with a smirk on his face.  It disappeared when he saw the look on their faces.  When nobody spoke for a while, Esmond finally inquired.

            "Why the long faces and where's Kel?  I thought she was jousting with the Stump."  Neal's friends had picked up his nickname for Lord Wyldon.

            "Cleon was killed by Scanrans.  Kel's sleeping in her rooms."  Kel's friends fell silent.  They heard someone drop a pin in the hallway.  They sat in Merric's rooms all day, thinking about Kel and Cleon.

            "It's not fair!" Merric finally exploded.  "If anyone deserves happiness, it's Kel.  And she was happy with Cleon.  He was good to her."

            "At least we agree on something."  Said Esmond.  The room fell silent once more.  They finally went to dinner, realizing that they had missed lunch.  Kel didn't show.  They went back to Neal's rooms.  Prince Roald joined them and was informed of the news.

            "Well, now we have to work on operation cheer up Kel."  He ordered.  "We have to get her to talk.  It will be better if it's only one or two of us.  She needs to feel comfortable.  Now, who wants to go?"  Every boy volunteered.  "This won't work.  Let's try this.  How many have seen Kel at her most vulnerable?"

            "I've seen her cry, or at least as close to crying as Kel gets." Volunteered Neal.

            "She fainted in front of me."  Offered Owen.

            "That works.  Now, who's the most sensitive?  Whose shoulder should she cry on?"

            "Neal." Chorused the boys.  He smiled.

            "I guess I'm elected.  Who's going with me?"

            "Owen." They told him.  The boys found themselves shoved out the door.  

Thanks again to all you reviewers.  You guys are the best!

I hate to bribe, but the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll put up.


	4. Comforting Kel need a handkerchief?

I own nothing but the plot.  It's all TP's.

Comforting Kel

They went to Kel's rooms.  Owen knocked.  There was no sound from inside.  Neal called her name softly.  Still no reply.  Owen put an ear to the door.  He could hear faint sounds from inside.

            "She's in there.  She's crying."  

            "We're coming in, Kel." Neal called and unlocked the door.  Kel had expected all her friends.  Instead it was just Neal and Owen.  Neal sat down on the end of her bed and just looked at her while Owen went into Kel's dressing room and got a wet cloth.  He handed it to Kel to wash her face with.  After he took it back, he sat next to Neal.  They didn't say a word.  The three of them just looked at each other.  Kel had her Yamani face on.  Neal reached out to pat her shoulder and found himself soaring over the bed.  He barely missed crashing through the window.  He dusted himself off.

            "I guess I deserve that."  He offered.  Kel suddenly exploded.

            "Of course you deserved that.  You come here expecting me to sob on your shoulder.  You were sent by my so called friends to cheer me up.  Maybe I don't want to be cheered up.  Maybe I like being miserable.  You think you're so special because you're older and you think you're wiser.  Well I'll tell you something Queenscove.  You have no idea what I'm going through.  The person you love is still alive and breathing.  You can go to her tonight and have fun.  You can talk to her and marry her and have children with her.  I can never have that.  The man I love is gone and you have no idea the grief I'm going through.  Even if Yuki died tomorrow, you could still never understand my grief.  You've at least spent one night with her.  I don't have that, Neal.  I don't have that."  She started to sob uncontrollably.  Her whole body shook.  Neal took a step towards her.  "Get out!" She screamed.  "I hate you!  Get out!" She ordered.  Neal shrugged and left.  Kel seemed to have forgotten about Owen.  She buried her hands in her face and cried.  Owen awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders, expecting to be ordered out.  Instead, Kel turned toward him and buried her face in his tunic.  Owen patted her, unaccustomed to comforting anyone.  He made soothing sounds and rubbed Kel's back.  When she was finally cried out, she slowly drew away from him.

            "I'm sorry, Owen." She choked out.

            "It's okay." He replied.

            "Thank you for helping me up here and everything else."

            "It really is okay.  What else are friends for?"  He grinned at her.

            "Thanks, Owen.  You really are a good friend.  Much better than that traitor, Nealan."

            "What's wrong with Neal?"  Owen inquired and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut.  Kel shuddered.

            "Everything I said.  He comes here, expecting me to cry my heart out, but not really to comfort me.  He doesn't understand my grief.  No one he's that close to has died."

            "Cleon was our friend too."

              "But you guys weren't that close to him.  You didn't love him.  You didn't want to spend the rest of your life with him.  You weren't ready to give up your dreams for him."

            "Were you really that close?"

            "He had just talked his mother around.  We were going to get married this winter.  My parents liked him.  His mother agreed as long as I became a real lady.  I was ready to give up my shield.  I was ready to live the most boring life I could imagine.  I would have, too.  I would have had dozens of kids.  I would have given it all up for him."  Kel dissolved in tears again.  This time, when she stopped crying, she didn't draw away from Owen.  He held her in silence.  They talked long into the night.  Owen didn't realize how late it was until Kel's sparrows woke up.

            "Kel," he said, surprised. "We talked all night."  She grinned at him sheepishly.

            "I guess we did."

            "Lord Wyldon is going to have my head for sure."

            "What a shame.  It takes so long to break in a new best friend." Owen grinned at her.

            "See you later."

            "Bye Owen."  Kel lay back on her bed as Owen left.  She was very confused.  She had thought that she would love Cleon forever, but already she had feelings for Owen!  _Cleon's__ gone less than a month and already I'm replacing him. Kel thought, hating herself.  She was glad that she had Owen, though.  He was making Cleon's death a lot easier to handle.  She would always miss him and love him, but she had to move on.  Even as these thoughts ran through Kel's head, she fed and watered her sparrows and Jump.  She cleared her mind as she began a pattern dance with her glaive.  Just as she finished, there was a knock at the door.  She opened it.  _

There you go.  Two chapters in one day.  (It's because of all the nice reviewers.)


	5. Neal Apologizes awwwww

Like I've said before, nothing belongs to me, only the plot.

Neal apologizes

Neal was standing outside her door.  (Who were you expecting?  Cleon?  Sorry, I don't bring my characters back to life, no offense to those who do, least of all TP) She glared at him and made to slam the door in his face.

            "Kel, wait." He said, shoving a foot in front of the door so Kel couldn't shut it.  "I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to make you mad at me.  I'm really sorry about what happened to Cleon, and although I don't understand your grief fully, I did lose a friend too."  He stopped, waiting for her to say something.  _He practiced this.  Kel thought with some amusement.  __I think I'll play along for a little while.  She opened the door wider, indicating that he should enter.  She still didn't say a word.  Neal entered her room a little ill at ease.  He was about to sit on Kel's bed. But then thought better of it and sat on her desk.  He still looked uncomfortable.  Kel went around her room, picking up various items.  She grinned to herself as she realized how uncomfortable she was making Neal.  When she was finished, she sat on her bed and stared at Neal.  They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Neal started fidgeting with the edge of his tunic.  He just couldn't sit still.  Kel suddenly realized how stupid she was being.  _

            "I'm sorry Neal.  I shouldn't have lost my temper.  You were only trying to help."

            "I didn't come here for an apology, though it was nice."  They sat quietly for a few more moments.

            "Owen never left your rooms last night."  Neal accused.

            "So?" Kel wanted to know where this was going.

            "Kel, if you use him as your rebound toy, you're going to hurt him.  You're going to hurt yourself.  Your friends might never forgive you.  He's our friend too."  Kel laughed.

            "You think that happened last night?  Well nothing happened.  Owen's just a friend.  He wouldn't take advantage of my grief even if I offered, which I didn't. You don't need to worry about my virtue.  I can take care of myself."

            "I just didn't want to see either of you get hurt."

            "Then why didn't you stop me from getting close to Cleon?  I would never have been hurt if you had slapped me upside the head hard enough."

            "You seemed happy with him."

            "I was.  I sometimes wonder if it was worth it."

            "'It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved.'"

            "I guess so.  Go away, Neal.  I need to get dressed."

            "Only if you promise to come eat breakfast.  We've been worried about you."

            "I know.  Alright, I promise."  Kel waved him outside and got washed and dressed.  After she was presentable, she headed to the dining room.  She got her food and sat with her friends.  They kept sending her concerned and sorrowful glances.  She finally got fed up with it.

            "You guys can stop now.  I thank you for your sympathy, but I'll be okay."  They quit after that.  Kel finished eating and put her trays away with Merric and Seaver.

            "By the way, Merric, you were right.  Neal did spend the night with Yuki."  Kel whispered to them.  They grinned at each other.

            "Hey Kel, are you coming down to the practice yards?"

            "Is that a challenge, Seaver?  I'd never pass up the chance to beat you."  Her friends grinned.  Kel was back.  

Okay, here's all my thanks to you nice reviewers.

Cami-Yes, I can visualize Owen as being older and handsome.  All that exercise must have caught up with him eventually, right?  And yes, you can be my muse.

Keziah-Of course I'm evil.  I like being evil.  It's one of my strong points.  Maybe I'll write a sequel and kill Owen too.  That would be evil indeed.

Googlepus-I have no idea how to change it.

Skurl-Thanx

Laterose-Thanx.  You are a great writer.

White-wolf-Thanx

Lady of the Lost-Thanx

LadyKnight-Thanx


	6. More Girls oooohh

I'm sure you're all familiar with this.  I only own the plot. The characters belong to TP.

More girls

They went down to the practice courts reserved for pages and watched them for a while.  A few of her friends were thinking of taking squires.  Kel wasn't sure.  What squire would want to serve with her?  They were talking about the oldest pages.  Neal elbowed her sharply.

            "Not going to take a squire, Mindelan?"  He asked and pointed at a page.  "What about one of those three girls?  They're third years now."  Kel glanced sharply at him.  

"I didn't hear there were girl-pages."

"You never asked."  He retorted.

            "I'd love to, but what about the other two?"

            "I'll take one," Merric offered.

            "And I'm sure Owen would take one, if you asked him."  Whispered Neal so only Kel could hear him.  She snorted.

            "What about you, Neal?" she retorted. "Would you take one of them if I asked?"

            "Yuki might object."  He said without meeting her eyes.  Kel stared at him.

            "I didn't know you two were that serious."  One of the girl-pages dropped her staff and pointed at Kel.  The other two girls stared at Kel.  She knew them from somewhere.  They were the girls who had been in her tent that one time after she jousted with Lord Wyldon on Progress.  _What were their names?  Oh Fianola and Yvenne.  I never got the other girl's name._

            "I guess they've noticed you, Kel," said Merric casually. "Maybe we should leave.  You're interrupting their training."  Kel nodded and they went to find their own practice court.  Kel soundly thrashed her friends before it was time for lunch.  While they were eating, Owen came over to speak with them.  He grinned at Kel to the glare of the others before speaking.

            "Kel, my lord would like to express his sympathies at the loss of Cleon."

            "I thank him for that."  Kel replied as custom dictated.

            "He would also ask that you join him for dinner tonight at this eating house." Owen added and handed Kel a piece of parchment with an address on it.

            "Tell him I would be honored."  Kel told Owen.  He turned to leave.  "Owen," she called.  He turned around.  "Glad to see you still have your head."  He grinned and left.  Kel turned around to the stares of her friends.

            "'Glad to see you still have your head?'" Neal repeated in a high, false voice.  She elbowed him, hard. "That was the worse attempt at flirting I've seen in my many years."  Neal teased.  Kel punched him this time.  Kel bit her bottom lip.

            "What's wrong?" asked Seaver.

            "I don't have anything to wear."  She lamented as her friends laughed.

            "I never thought you would worry about clothes."  Merric commented.

            "Come on, Lady Knight," Neal said grabbing her elbow. "Let's go visit Lalassa and see if she can come up with something for you to wear."  They went down to the city to Lalassa's dress shop.  Luckily for Kel, Lalassa had the perfect outfit.  It was quite cute, actually.  She wore dress breeches under a calf-length dress.  The boys gave their approval and they went to Raven Armory while Lalassa made various adjustments on Kel's outfit.  An hour before she was supposed to meet Lord Wyldon, Kel returned to Lalassa's shop and dressed as Lalassa did her hair.  Kel refused to put face-paint on her face.  Kel's friends whistled as she came back downstairs.  She blushed as Seaver offered her his arm.  She took it as they made their way to the eating-house where Kel was meeting her former training master.  The boys left her at the door and made her promise to get Owen to walk her home.

            "You know how hard it can be to fight in a dress."  Neal reminded her as Kel was about to protest.  She turned to go into the eating-house.

            "Wait a second, Kel."  Neal said.  "Who has it?" he said turning to the others.

            "I thought you had it."  Seaver accused.

            "I have it."  Merric said.  They looked at each other.  "Who's going to give it to her?"

            "One of you had better do something, because I'm going to be late." Kel said, frustrated.  Merric pulled something out of his purse and stepped forward.

            "We were going to save this for you birthday, but decided to give it to you now.  It's from all of us.  Neal, Owen, Roald, Shinko, Yuki, Seaver, Faleron, Raoul, myself, and Cleon.  He picked it out before he died."  Merric handed Kel a box.  It contained a pair of emerald drop earrings, a ring, and a necklace to match it.  She started crying.

            "You guys are the best." She sobbed as Neal began putting the jewelry on her.  Seaver handed her his handkerchief.  By the time Neal was finished, Kel had stopped crying.  "You guys are the best."  She said again as they pushed her through the door.  

Thanks again to all reviewers.  I'm putting up the rest of this fic, so let me know how you like the ending.

Squire Kali-I know about the denial thing from experience.  When my grandmother died, I wanted to laugh at the horrible joke my mother was playing on me, except I knew that my mom doesn't do jokes.  And Kel blows up at Neal because he can be with the person he loves and she can't.  She's jealous of the fact that his one true love is still alive, and hers isn't.


	7. Dinner yummy

I own nothing. It all belongs to TP, except the plot.

Dinner with Lord Wyldon

The hostess showed her to a private parlor where Lord Wyldon was waited.  He stood up and bowed as she entered.  Kel didn't know whether to curtsy or bow so she nodded her head.

            "Good evening, Lady Keladry."  Wyldon said as he held out her chair.  "I trust I find you well."

            "Yes, thank you, Lord Wyldon." She replied.  They talked of innocent things for some time, Kel's training, Wyldon's dogs, the new girl pages.  The talk eventually turned to jousting.

            "You really are a good tilter, Keladry.  Perhaps the best I've ever trained."

            "Thank you, my lord.  I was trained well."

            "Yes, Raoul is a very good teacher.  You did well in his service."

            "Thank you my lord."

            "Have you nothing else to say, Keladry?"

            "Not really my lord.  I never talk that much."

            "I've noticed.  Have you ever wondered why I asked that you be put on probation?"

            "Many times my lord."

            "I never liked the Lioness.  I felt that she had it too easy.  If she could go eight years as a boy without anyone finding out, there had to be something wrong.  She is a very good fighter, but she has the hand of the Goddess on her.  She was meant to succeed.  You were different.  You had no Gift.  There was no reason for you to succeed.  I didn't want you to succeed.  I would not have let you come if the king had not said that you would come.  So I decided to make it as hard on you as possible.  When you did better than any boy had ever done, it made me think.  I decided that if you wanted to work hard enough for it, I would let you.  You did better than even I thought you would do.  You went from freezing when you were three feet in the air, to walking down the outer stair of Balor's Needle to help your maid.  You truly are a great knight, Keladry."

            Kel listened to all this in silence.  She bowed her head.  

            "Thank you, my lord."  They ate in silence for a while longer.  The food was very good.  They finished eating and Kel sat back, not knowing what to expect.  Wyldon ordered a glass of wine and looked at Kel.  She shook her head.

            "I don't drink, my lord," she murmured.

            "Smart girl," commented Wyldon.  "Mind if I ask why."

            "I've seen Neal drunk too many times to want to.  And Lord Raoul never drank, so I never did."

            "I imagine that seeing Nealan drunk would be a very funny thing."

            "It's not, my lord.  He can become quite mean sometimes.  He doesn't make up funny songs or stagger around.  He starts fights.  He sure can scare his friends, sometimes."  Wyldon looked thoughtfully into his glass.

            "Has he ever hit you?"  He finally asked.  To his surprise, Kel laughed.

            "Of course he's hit me, sir.  You told him to.  But no, he's never hit me out of anger.  Well except that one time he challenged me to a duel and I thrashed him."  Wyldon looked relieved.

            "Keladry, I was wondering if you would like to be my dinner partner at the royal wedding this summer."  Kel thought for a second.  She was slightly surprised that he wouldn't sit with his wife when she remembered something Owen had told her.  The lady of Cavall was very sick.  She would be unable to attend the wedding.

            "I would be honored, my lord."  A clock outside struck ten.  "I must be getting back, my lord."  Kel said, standing up.  Lord Wyldon stood and bowed.  

            "Allow me to escort you to the palace."  He said.  Kel smiled with relief.

            "Thank you, my lord.  Neal made me promise to walk back with someone.  He can be quite insistent sometimes."

            "You are good friends with Nealan, are you not?"

            "Yes, my lord.  Neal was my first friend here, and he's my best friend."  Wyldon looked sideways at her and Kel realized what he was asking.  "No my lord, there's nothing like that between us."

            "I'm sorry, Keladry, I shouldn't be asking you this."  Kel interrupted him.

            "Don't worry about it, sir.  I don't mind.  Neal and I are just friends."  Kel looked away.  Conversations like this brought back memories of Cleon.  She thought about the good times they had.  She thought about the first time he kissed her, one midwinter.  She thought about the flowery names he used to call her.  She remembered why she was first attracted to him.  He treated her like a girl.  To the rest of her friends, she was just one of the guys.  Cleon was so nice to her.  He got out of his betrothal with an heiress.  He knew that he would have to work really hard and earn money, but he did it anyway, to marry her.  That alone was a testament of how much he loved her.  He had wanted to be there for Kel's Ordeal, but he had been ordered to train boys near Scanra.   He never found out that she loved him.  She never had the chance to tell him.  Kel ordered herself to stop before she started crying.  Her mind would not obey her and images of Cleon sprang into her mind.  She saw him come out of the Chamber of the Ordeal.  She watched as he was knighted.  Tears streamed silently down her face.  Lord Wyldon took her elbow and led her to a seat.  He handed her a handkerchief and waited for her to stop crying.  She finally got a hold of herself.  Wyldon stood up and they continued on their way.  When they reached Kel's door, she offered the handkerchief back to him.

            "Keep it."  Wyldon said.  He smiled at her and kissed her hand.  Kel stared as he walked away, sighed and entered her rooms.


	8. Meanwhile back at the ranch

I only own the plot.  TP owns the characters.

Meanwhile 

            Owen was hyper.  Wyldon had given him the evening off because he was having dinner with Kel.  Owen wanted to talk to Kel, but she was with his knight-master.  Instead, he was spending time with his idiotic cousins, Iden and Warric.  They were in the library.  Iden and Warric were doing research for their knight-masters.  Owen was pacing around the library, muttering to himself.  He flopped down in a chair at the table where his cousins were studying.  They glared at him as he sighed.  He ignored them and started doodling on the edge of Iden's paper.  To his surprise, he found himself drawing Kel's name over and over again.  He wrote Kel of Jesslaw.  Keladry of Jesslaw.  Lady Keladry of Jesslaw.  Lady Knight Keladry of Jesslaw.  Iden saw what Owen was doing and nudged Warric.  They chuckled and started making goofy faces.  Owen glared at them.  They laughed and started making rude noises.  Owen angrily stormed out of the room.  _Immature brats.  The brats looked at the paper Owen had left.  Grins spread their way across their faces.  They picked up their things and left the library.  Owen wandered through halls until he found himself at Neal's door.  __What am I doing?  He thought to himself as he knocked.  Neal answered immediately.  He mutely held the door open wider to let Owen enter.  Owen came in and sat on Neal's bed.  He changed his mind and went to the desk.  He changed his mind again and stood.  Neal watched all this with amusement.  Owen finally sat on the bed and looked at Neal who was fit to burst._

            "What's so jolly?" Owen exclaimed.

            "You are!  Cleon acted the same way when he came to me for advice about Kel.  To answer the questions you haven't asked yet, yes, yes, no, no, no."

            "What were the questions?"

            "You little imp.  Yes, I think she likes you.  Yes, you should tell her.  No, she probably won't be upset if you kiss her.  No, you don't need to wait out of respect for Cleon.  No, I don't know where she is."  Owen waved his hand in thanks and left Neal's room, whistling.  He had no idea where he was going.  He somehow ended up at Kel's room.  Even though he knew she wasn't there, he knocked.  No one answered.  Owen went to his room.  _This was a good idea.  He thought, pleased with himself.  __When my lord comes back, I'll know Kel's back.  He lay down on his bed and waited.  He heard Wyldon come in a little after ten.  He silently got up and went to Kel's room.  __Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?  It's not that hard, Owen, just knock.  Make a fist with your hand and hit the door with your knuckles.  Owen stood there, ordering his hand to obey for a good five minutes before it obeyed him._

            Kel looked up at the knock on her door.

            "Who is it?" she called.

            "Owen," replied Owen. 

            "Just a minute," Kel was in the middle of getting ready for bed.  She pulled the nightdress over her head and opened the door.  Owen stood in shock for a moment.

            "Can I come in?" he asked when he regained the use of his voice.  Kel opened the door wider.  She shut it behind Owen.  He gave her a look.

            "Lord Wyldon can't punish me for it anymore, and I have to get ready for bed."  Owen watched as she washed her face and cleaned her teeth.  She took down her glaive and looked at Owen.

            "You can talk, you know.  I'm listening."  Owen shook his head.

            "I'd prefer it if you sat down."  She sat on the bed next to Owen and turned to him.

            "Now, what can I help you with?" she asked.  _My, we're sitting awful close.  I wonder if I should move away.  Wow, he smells good._

            "See Kel, it's like this," Owen refused to look at her. "You've always been a jolly friend to me.  You always helped with homework and stuff and I never realized what you were to me until you and Cleon got together.  I was jealous, but Merric convinced me that you were jolly and that meant a lot to me.  I also knew that you saw me as a little brother and if I couldn't make you jolly, at least he could.  I put my feelings away and managed pretty well for a while.  The past few days have been," Owen searched for the right word.

            "wonderful," Kel finished for him.  She made him look at her.

            "You're trying to say that you like me," Owen nodded. "In a more than friendly way," Owen nodded again. "Cleon died only a month ago.  And I didn't hear about it until two days ago."  It was hard to tell if she was serious or laughing at him.  Either one wasn't good.

            "Kel, I know this is sudden and all, but I just wanted you to know how I feel before Neal…" he stopped, horrified.

            "Before Neal what?" asked Kel, narrowing her eyes.  Owen shook his head.  "Owen."  He had heard that voice before that was the 'I'm going to kick your butt if you don't tell me what's up' voice.

            "He'll kill me." Owen muttered.

            "No he won't.  I'll stop him. You know I can."  Owen looked doubtful.  She prodded him with a finger, an all too innocent look on her face.

            "Okay, I'll tell you just promise that you won't tell Neal.  He likes you a lot.  I wanted to tell how I felt before he did because you'll go to him.  I know it."

            "What makes you think I'd prefer Neal over you?"  Owen was too scared to realize what she was saying.

            "You used to have a crush on him." Owen whimpered.  Kel's eyes got even narrower. 

            "Who says that?" she demanded. "No Owen, forget I asked. I don't want to know.  Anyway, the key word there is used.  Neal is just my friend.  Besides, he has Yuki now.  You don't need to worry about Neal becoming competition, Owen.  The thought never entered my mind."  Owen gained courage from her words.

            "I'm about to do the bravest thing in my life."  He said, leaning closer to Kel.

            "What's that?" she whispered.  His lips met hers.  Kel thought no one could kiss her like Cleon did.  Owen was showing more love then Cleon ever had.  They separated.

            "That.  Was.  Jolly."  Said Owen.  They looked at each other and laughed.  Comrades, friends, and lovers, all in one.


	9. Fights put 'em up

Lord Wyldon of Cavall was preparing to go to bed when he heard his squire enter his rooms.  Now would be the perfect time to tell him.

            "Owen, would you come in here, please?" called Wyldon.  Owen opened the door and bowed.

            "What does my lord require?" he inquired.

            "Have a seat, squire."  Owen complied.  "I have decided that we will leave for Cavall the day after tomorrow.  You may have tomorrow off to pack and say your good-byes."  Owen stood, bowed, and went back to his own room.  _Why do we have to leave right now?  Maybe Kel will forget she ever liked me.  Maybe she'll fall in love with someone with more muscles.  Maybe he'll be really handsome and she won't be able to help herself.  Maybe the king will send her away while I'm gone and she won't be back in time for my Ordeal and I'll die and she'll forget all about me!_  Owen desperately tried to stop his thoughts, but it didn't work.  He started imagining his own death.  Would he be bloody and beat up, or would his body be unmarked, like Joren's had been?  Owen finished and tumbled into bed.  As restless as he had been, he had no problem getting to sleep.

            Keladry of Mindelan, one of the two Lady Knights in the realm of Tortall, woke up smiling.  She had had a dream about Owen.  She got out of bed and started a glaive pattern dance.  She had finished a short dance and was stretching out her warmed-up muscles in preparation for a longer one when her door burst open.  Squire Owen of Jesslaw was standing there.  Kel went over to him and gave him a hug.

            "Don't you know how to knock?" She asked, teasing him as she reached up to wind her fingers through his hair.  She still couldn't believe how much he had grown the past summer.  He absentmindedly brushed her hand away.  Kel was confused.  He had been so nice the night before and now he was being, being, so cold.  He didn't even notice her confusion and disappointment.  Instead, he did the very Owen-ish thing and began raving.  He just kept walking around her room and muttering to himself.  It was like she wasn't even there.  Kel began to recognize several words that were coming out of Owen's mouth.

            "Ordeal … back in time … those girls … fall in love … Joren … dead …" Kel held up a hand to stop him before he could confuse her further.  That didn't work so she tackled him.  Owen looked at her and chuckled.

            "Sorry Kel, can you get off me now?"  Kel nodded and stood up.  Owen swept her up in a passionate kiss.  They parted for air and Kel was ready to go back for more when Owen put a finger on her lips to stop her.  He led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit.  He stood up and paced.

            "Kel, I'm leaving.  Lord Wyldon decided to go visit his family and I have to go too.  I don't want to go, I'd rather be here with you, but I don't have a choice in the matter.  I have all day today off.  I think Lord Wyldon knows we're up to something.  What if you get sent away while I'm gone and you're not back in time for my Ordeal.  It's like bad luck in a relationship, I mean even Baron George was at the Lioness' Ordeal, even though he was disguised.  Why can't I have been one year older?  Then I wouldn't have…" Kel put her finger to his lips and drew him down beside her.  She was smiling and Owen couldn't figure out why.

            "Have you forgotten about the royal wedding this summer?  I've been asked to be one of Shinko's bridesmaids and I know for a fact that your knight-master will be there."  Owen kissed her again.

            "And how do you know that, oh beautiful flower of my heart?"  Kel winced at the sound of the endearment.  It reminded her so much of Cleon.  Owen saw this and kissed her softly.  Kel shook her head to clear it and answered him.

            "He asked me to be his dinner partner."  Owen grinned widely.

            "Kel!  Squires are supposed to sit with their knight-masters.  You'll be near me!"  Kel laughed at him.  Owen was always very excitable.

            "Now shoo!  I want to get dressed.  I'll see you at breakfast."  Kel ushered him out of her room.  She got dressed quickly and opened her door to go meet her friends.  The problem was, someone was already standing at her door, fist raised to knock.

            "Neal!" Kel exclaimed. "What's up?"  He grinned slyly at her.

            "You know what's up." He stated bobbing his head up and down like it wasn't attached to his neck. (Think of a bobble-head doll.)

            "Do I?" Kel asked.  Neal pushed his way into her room and turned with a triumphant look on his face.

            "You and Owen are in love." He accused.  Kel laughed.

            "Why would you think a thing like that?"

            "A) The little munchkin told me himself, and B) You never hum little love ditties."

            "I was humming?" Asked Kel, shocked.  Wouldn't she know if she was humming?

            "Yes you were."  Neal made himself comfortable on her bed.  "So…?" 

            "So what?"

            "Tell me everything.  He kissed you, right.  I told him you wouldn't kill him, so I hope he did."

            "You have no right nosing in my business."  Kel objected.  Neal had a hurt look on his face.  Kel knew it was probably a fake one, but it melted her all the same.  "Yes, yes, and I'm not sure."  Neal grinned.  He was definitely rubbing off on her.

            "Clarify those answers for me please."  He knew what she was going to say, but wanted to hear it from her own lips.  He was a little upset that she had never told him about her and Cleon, although Cleon had always spilled everything.

            "Yes, he kissed me.  Yes, I liked it.  I'm not sure that I'm in love with him."  Neal shook a finger at her.

            "Kel, remember what I said earlier, don't use Owen as your rebound toy."  Kel looked sadly at him.

            "I couldn't do that Neal. I'm too, too,…" Kel searched for the right word for the second time that morning.

            "Honest.  Innocent."  Neal suggested helpfully.

            "Yeah.  Come on.  Let's go.  I'm hungry."  Kel dragged Neal out the door and to the mess hall.  They got their food and went over to their usual table.  Kel slid into a seat next to Owen.  Neal sat on her other side.  Kel noticed some new faces at the table.  Prince Roald was sitting with them, for a change.  He had been spending a lot of time with his betrothed.

            "Faleron, you're back!" Kel exclaimed at the knight sitting across the table from her.

            "Yup.  Just got in last night."  He had been at the Scanran border for a few months.

            "Hey Neal, how's Yuki?" asked Merric with a glint in his eye.  The other boys started grinning.  Neal just looked at his plate, suddenly interested in his vegetables.  The boys started taunting him.  Kel was shaking with suppressed laughter.  He knew she wouldn't say anything that he had told her about his relationship with the Yamani.  He had as much dirt on her as she did on him.  Seaver, sitting on Neal's other side, elbowed him hard.

            "You must have gotten up awful early to make it to breakfast with us.  I'm sure you were tired after last night."  Everyone laughed at this comment, even Kel.  Neal glared at her.  She was supposed to be his best friend!

            "S-S-Sorry, Neal!" She gasped out.  Neal was fed up.

            "You should be sorry, Mindelan!  Cleon's dead not a month and you go waltzing around with Owen like some barroom slut!  You make me sick, disrespecting the memory of a man you said you loved.  Maybe you didn't love him.  Maybe the Yamani Lump isn't capable of love.  You're too stiff, Mindelan!  I hate you, pretending to be a man's true love and making out with some pudgy squire before he's cold in his grave!"  Neal never got further.  Kel slammed her fist into the face of her best friend and fled the mess hall, sobbing.  Neal hit the ground with a loud thump.  He clutched his bleeding nose as he watched Owen run after Kel.  He stared in shock at his and Kel's friends.  They stared back at him, equally shocked.

            "What have I done?" Neal whispered to himself as he left the dining hall, clutching his broken nose.  He just wandered around for several hours before finding himself in his room and sleeping on the floor. 


	10. Departures and Distractions so long, far...

Wow it's been a long time.  I was feeling bored one day so I went back to look at all my old stuff and had the sudden inspiration to keep going with this story.  It helped that I read all my old reviews and you people were quite adamant about getting more of this at one point.  So here's more.  As always, read and review.  Bisous!

Kel ran out of the dining hall crying.  She heard footsteps behind her and knew that it was Owen.  She ducked around a statue and waited for Owen to pass her.  He was so predictable!  He ran straight to her rooms.  It wasn't that Kel didn't want to spend time with him, she just knew that he couldn't make her feel better right now.  Kel left the palace, making sure she wasn't seen, and ran down to the stables.  On her way, she saw a familiar dark head.  Although she couldn't see that well, due the distance and salt water obscuring her vision, Kel was sure the figure also had green eyes. 

Kel saddled Hoshi, her speed and distance horse, in a hurry.  Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, the other lady knight in Tortall, had told her that she could go to her any time.  Kel stopped at Lalassa's to pick up some clothes and was soon on the road again.  The normal one week trip took the confused knight four days.  Kel had managed to put Neal out of her mind, but when she arrived at Pirate's Swoop, thoughts of him came pouring into her head.  Alanna saw that she was in no state for a chat, so she whisked the younger knight off to bed.  Kel slept for two full days.  When she awoke, the other lady knight standing by her bed, smiling.

            "This has something to do with my oh-so-tactful former squire?"  Kel nodded.

            "Your oh-so-tactful former squire has definitely put his foot in his mouth this time."  Kel poured out the events of the past few days.  When she finished, Alanna examined Kel for a long time.

            "You are taking this extremely well.  When Jon and I split up, I was furious for months.  Then, after we decided to stay friends and you wanted to come to the palace.  Well, I'm sure you heard about that.  It was the longest time I went without speaking to my best friend."  Alanna giggled at the memory.  "He hasn't crossed me since."

            "I'm sorry for coming in between you and the king."  Kel apologized.

            "It's okay, Kel.  We'd been looking for an excuse to fight over something.  That's the basis of our relationship.  Much like you and Neal."  Kel winced.  Alanna put a hand on her shoulder.  "You're going to have to face him eventually, but you can stay here as long as you like.  However, I suggest you send a letter to your friends.  They will be worried.  I know mine were when I went after the Dominion Jewel.  Raoul actually came after me." 

Alanna smiled as she reminisced about her younger days.  She seemed to be doing that a lot.  After Alanna left, Kel got dressed and wrote a short letter to Owen.  She let him know where she was and that she just needed some space to think things over for a while.  As soon as she was finished, a red-haired, purple-eyed boy a little younger than Kel opened her door.

            "Mum sent me to escort you to breakfast."  He said, bowing with a mock grin on his face. 

            "And since when does the Lioness' son burst into a lady's room without knocking first?"  Kel joked.

            "Oh please, you're no lady.  You're just like my mum.  She's not a lady either."  The boy said, bouncing on Kel's bed.  "By the way, I'm Thom."  He said, offering his hand.  Kel took it and flipped him over her hip.  Thom grinned as he sat up.

            "I should've seen that coming, Mum does that to everybody, when she's in a good mood."  Kel couldn't help but grin at the flamboyant boy.

            "Well, I do that when I'm hungry, so lead on, Thom," Kel said as she pushed him out of her room.  Kel ate a large breakfast and met Alanna on the practice courts.  They warmed up on their own for a while, but Kel was aching to challenge the Lioness.  A servant walked up to her and handed her a practice sword.  Kel accepted and looked at the Alanna.  She too, had a practice sword in her hand and a happy grin on her face.  Kel didn't know that she had the same look on her face.  She barely noticed the people watching as she advanced on the other knight. 

They began circling each other, searching for an opening and letting the other attack first.  _She may be better than me,_ Kel thought, _but I can outwait her.  __Yamanis__ are patient people.  _Kel was right, Alanna soon got bored and came at her with an overhead strike.  Kel blocked it only to block her right side as the lady knight struck again.  _Goddess, she's quick.  Maybe that's why she's called the Lioness.  _Kel thought with a grin.  Kel lost, of course.  She attacked the older knight twice.  She spent the rest of her energy defending herself.  Alanna disarmed her and bowed to Kel, who bowed back. 

            "That was very good, Kel.  Not many first-year knights last that long.  Wyldon is training you well."  Alanna stated.  Her husband, Baron George slid off the rail he was watching from and came over.

            "Not many first-year knights last that long?  Not many experienced knights last that long.  You sure gave my Lioness a workout.  She hasn't fought that long for a while."  Kel bowed to the kind Baron, and went to her rooms. 

Neal woke up the next morning stiff and angry.  He was stiff because he had slept on the floor and not the bed for some strange reason, and he was angry with himself for treating Kel like he did.  Normally, when he had a problem, he would go to Kel, but she was the problem! Second on his list was Cleon, but he was indisposed forever.  Third was usually Owen, but Neal had a feeling that if he went to Owen now, he would come out of it missing various body parts.  Neal tried to think of someone who knew Kel, that he could trust.  When he thought of the perfect person, he slapped himself upside the head.  _Why didn't I think of that before?_  Neal's hands began to sweat as he raised them to knock at Yuki's door.  He was nervous.  Yuki answered the door almost immediately.

            "Hi, Neal," she whispered as she drew his head down so their lips met.  Neal lost himself in her kiss.  It made him forget about all his problems.  They eventually had to separate to get some air.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  Yuki pulled Neal back down.

            "Wait Yuki," he said.  "I need to talk to you about something."  Yuki nodded as they sat on her bed.  She never said much, and never showed her emotions, except when she was alone with Neal.  "It's about Kel.  Honestly, that girl causes me so much trouble.  Actually I caused this one, but it was her fault.  She's seeing Owen.  I don't have a real problem with it, but what if Owen gets hurt.  Or worse, what if Kel gets hurt because she hurts Owen.  Well, a bunch of the boys were teasing me because they suspect something's going on between me and you and Seaver made some stupid comment and I got mad at Kel for laughing, even though she knows better, and I got really mad at her and said some stuff that I regretted the second I said them, but I couldn't stop saying them.  (Try saying that in one breath.)  Then Kel broke my nose and left.  I haven't seen her since."  Neal stopped, as he was out of breath.  Yuki regarded him for a moment.  She was thinking.  _Kel isn't here.  She wouldn't stick around after her fight.  She never does._  The Yamani had gotten into fights with the stubborn girl before, and Kel had always disappeared for a few days.

            "Neal, don't worry about Kel.  She's left the palace.  I don't know where she went, but if you really want to know, you can check with Lalassa.  For now, just forget about her.  She can take of herself much better without you."  Yuki smiled as she helped Neal forget about Kel.  They had a great time.  Yuki lay awake long into the night and thought.  And began to get angry.  Neal was never this upset when he got into fights with her.  Only Kel could distress him that much.  That wasn't right, was it?  The boy is more upset when his best friend's mad at him than when his lover's mad at him.  Yuki became a little distracted when the word lover crossed her brain.  She still wasn't used to calling Neal her lover, although they had been like that for almost a month.  With thoughts of the man lying beside her, Yuki drifted off into dreamland.

            Owen waited all day for Kel to come to her room.  She never showed and he eventually fell asleep.  He was awoken the next morning at dawn.

            "Squire Owen, get up.  We need to leave.  For now, I will not ask you why you were sleeping in Sir Keladry's bed."  Owen groaned as his knight-master hurried him away from the palace.  He probably wouldn't see Kel for a few weeks.


End file.
